Hermione petite peste !
by adel03lem
Summary: Quand une soirée est chiante, elle est chiante, et surtout quand vous êtes Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre !


Kikou ! Je me ramène entre mon boulot et mon mémoire pour poster une mini fic rapide ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je verrai lors de mon prochain congé pour écrire la suite de mes fics (surtout que de nombreux chapitres sont pratiquement terminés et que je suis la première à souffrir de ne pas vous donner la suite que vous attendez avec impatience). Je me suis bien battue avec Fanfiction qui avait enlevé toute ma ponctuation !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Je m'ennuyais. Non, je m'emmerdais grave en réalité. J'étais en train de parler potions avec un homme qui n'avait même pas le niveau d'un premier année et c'était mortel, dans le sens propre du terme.

\- - Miss Granger, je suppose.

Ah ! Lui il sort de saint Cyr c'est sûr ! C'est vrai quoi, je ne suis pas assez reconnaissable sans qu'il en fasse des tonnes ? Je suis en couverture de magazines presque toutes les semaines, héroïne de guerre, meilleure élève que Poudlard est jamais connu, actuellement maître en potions de renommée mondiale, et ce mec me fait croire qu'il vient de me reconnaître, ah la bonne blague.

Que je vous explique une chose je suis en ce moment chez Mr Severus Rogue, ou plutôt Lord Rogue, ce cher espion venait d'hériter de son grand père maternel juste après sa réhabilitation suite à son innocence prouvé par mon idiot de meilleur ami Harry Potter. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais coincée avec des abrutis qui ne voyaient en moi qu'un bon parti avec une bonne paire de miches, pathétique.

\- - Vous avez vu notre hôte ? Me questionna un autre crétin dont je n'avais pas écouté le nom.

\- - Non, je n'ai pas encore eu ce plaisir pour ce soir, mentis-je en faisant un joli sourire.

Pourquoi l'aurais-je vu ? On est plus de cinq cents personnes dans sa salle de bal ! D'ailleurs le manoir est magnifique, ça change des cachots de Poudlard ! Monsieur a même arrêté d'enseigner pour se mettre dans les affaires, une entreprise de potions à l'échelle mondiale, rien que ça ! Et bien sûr, devinez qui était sa plus grande concurrente ? Évidemment que vous avez deviné !

\- - Oh ! Comme c'est dommage, j'aurai été ravi de le rencontrer !

\- - Il ne doit pas être loin, il fera certainement un petit discours pour la soirée ! M'exclamais-je. Excusez-moi.

Je pus enfin fuir de l'autre côté de la salle, là où au moins je serais tranquille pour boire ! Observant la salle, je reconnaissais des anciens élèves (Rogue était vraiment masochiste de les inviter chez lui, ou sadique, à réfléchir), je voyais de très loin un silhouette appartenant à Ginny, maintenant Potter.

Le couple filait le parfait amour, d'ailleurs il avait une image à donner, le Survivant et sa parfaite épouse, l'un auror, l'autre directrice de la Gazette du Sorcier, vous parlez d'antipodes ! Une journaliste en activité avec une célébrité, oh moins, elle était la première au courant des scoops concernant le héros national !

Oh oui, ça avait vraiment brisé le cœur de Molly quand j'avais refusé de sortir avec son fils, c'est vrai, un baiser sous le coup de l'émotion ne signifie pas que je me voiyais partager son caveau plus tard !

Ainsi, le rouquin partageait une danse avec une parfaite inconnue, si elle savait que c'était l'histoire d'une nuit je pense qu'elle désenchanterait vite ! Mon cher meilleur ami, ben oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se voyait pas marier avec quinze enfants qu'on ne restait pas le Trio d'or ! Mais depuis ce jour fatidique où il avait découvert Lavande avec un autre homme dans leur lit conjugal, il enchaînait les conquêtes, après tout en tant que joueur de Quidditch professionnel, il avait énormément de succès.

D'ailleurs, la Lavande était présente ce soir-là, seule et faisant pitié, son divorce et le fait qu'elle ne put rien obtenir financièrement firent qu'elle avait dû se mettre au travail. La blondasse était nettoyeuse de chaudron, en y pensant un rire m'échappa, elle qui aimait se faire belle, elle donnait un coup de peinture à des chaudrons usés !

Voyant un autre abruti s'approcher de moi pour se donner encore de l'importance, je fuguais de l'autre côté, faisant comme si je l'avais pas vu, la fête avait commencé i peine deux heures et je ne pouvais pas être en paix un instant. Regardez ! Il y a Harry Potter là-bas alors pourquoi vous me suivez-moi ?

Décidée, je choisis de partir prendre un peu l'air dans le jardin. Salop de Rogue ! Il fallait toujours qu'il invite des crétins à ses soirées !

Heureusement pour moi, il avait un jardin digne d'un palais royal, avec au loin un lac et même un kiosque ! Je hais cet homme chanceux !

Je me dirige donc loin de l'agitation et de l'hypocrisie de ce genre de fête. Prenant l'air frais et profitant de l'environnement en marchant doucement.

\- - Vous êtes radieuse ce soir, me souffle une voix à l'oreille.

Oh non ! Mais on ne peut jamais avoir la paix ! Je me retournais pour me trouver face à face qu'avec …Severus Rogue.

\- - Que voulez-vous ?

Franchement, je pensais vraiment à quitter la soirée, là maintenant.

\- - Douce Hermione, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas venir voir si vous êtes aussi belle sous la lumière de la lune que sous les chandeliers de la salle de bal, susurra-t-il.

Il me faisait quoi là ? Il avait bu, c'est ça, ce pauvre type était bourré alors qu'il n'était pas 23 h OO ! Et il s'approchait encore plus près de moi le bougre !

\- - Vous allez me laisser, je suis sûre que vous avez abusé d'hydromel avec ce fou de Slughorn.

Il haussa un sourcil, tout en riant suspicieusement.

\- - Jalouse ? La rumeur dit qu'il vous a invité à prendre un verre et que vous avez fini ivre dans les rues.

Il pensait vraiment me piéger avec ce genre de racontar ?

\- - Je pense que si ça avait été le cas, vous vous seriez empressé de le crier sur tous les toits Mr Rogue.

Il avait profité de ma parole pour me piéger dans une étreinte, il était vachement musclé, pas sûr qu'il avait arrêté ses activités d'espion, ou alors il faisait de la musculation en secret ? Pourquoi j'aimais autant ses bras ?

\- - Mmm, me moquer de ma sorcière préférée ? Il ne me viendrait jamais cela à l'esprit ! Ce serait dramatique comme idée, et toute la communauté magique me maudirait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Ce qu'il pouvait être fatiguant avec son sarcasme, heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Rogue sinon le sarcasme serait dès lors interdit par la Loi, ne serait-ce pour le bien être mentale de toute la société.

Je réussis à échapper à son étreinte, mais d'un coup de maître, il m'attrapa les poignées, me les bloquant dans le dos, mon visage se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du sien. J'avais beau essayer de me débattre, Rogue ne fit qu'un rictus victorieux.

\- - Un problème Miss ?

Une idée me vint, et je le vis plisser les yeux à l'instant même où je souris.

Malheureusement pour moi, cet imbécile réussit à parer mon coup de genoux, qui dans mon plan originel devait faire une rencontre brutale avec son service trois pièces.

\- - Pas assez rapide Miss, mais je vous laisse une chance de réussir à ma prochaine réception.

Son ton était plus sensuel, déclenchant des frissons dans mon corps, je haïssais cet homme de plus en plus.

\- - Lâchez-moi ! Dis-je menaçante.

Il colla directement ses lèvres sur les miennes et si je lui résisté dans un premier temps, je ne pus que succomber, ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle qu'il me relâcha enfin.

\- - Je dois partir Severus.

Je repris le chemin de la fête entendant au loin un « au revoir Hermione », la fête dura encore quelques heures et de nombreux regards entre nous deux furent échangés mais aucune nouvelle approche

Plus tard, je me préparer donc à aller me coucher, peignant mes cheveux pour qu'ils ne soient pas un nid le lendemain, j'entendis la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un homme…. Mon époux.

\- - La soirée fut épuisante, faut vraiment se renseigner sur les invités avant d'envoyer les cartons, me plaignais-je.

Mon mari vint m'enlacer pour me conduire au lit sans répondre à ma remarque, il se contenta de m'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau visible par ma nuisette.

\- - Severus ! Tu me chatouilles arrêtes ! Et puis les petits dorment à côté ! Rigolais-je toujours aussi fort.

\- - Que voulez-vous Milady, notre petite comédie de ce soir m'a mis en appétit, et je vous ferai bien un troisième enfant, pourquoi s'en priver Mrs Rogue ? Et je n'ai pas enlevé le sort, ils ne peuvent pas entendre ce qui est en dehors de leurs chambres.

\- - Il faudra trouver un scénario encore meilleur la prochaine fois, tu sais, j'aime beaucoup la salle de bal en fait, que penses-tu d'une jeune femme mariée seule et perdue dans les longs couloirs d'un manoir tombant sur le gardien secret des lieux ?

Il rit à ma remarque, mais je savais déjà qu'il acceptait ça, que voulez-vous, on adorait se remémorer les périodes secrètes de notre relation, et puis quoi de mieux pour pimenter sa vie de couple, qui a dit que épouser son prof de potions pouvait être ennuyeux ? Pas moi !

The end.

J'espère que la chute vous aura plus ! Laissez-moi des messages s'il vous plaît, c'est notre seul réconfort à nous les auteurs ! Merci et à bientôt !


End file.
